1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved multiple sleeve pastry tube whereby one or more ribbons of icing, pureed vegetables, or other decorative materials may be applied to pastry, to plates and platters and the like. Preferably two different colors are dispensed so that a unique multi-colored effect is accomplished with relatively little skill or effort.
2. Prior Art
Pastry tubes have been used by chefs for many years, being generally made of cloth or various kinds of plastics. Interchangeable nozzles have been inserted in the bottoms of the tubes to dispense the contents as the sleeve is squeezed. The nozzles are in various shapes and sizes and are selected by the user to accomplish the artistic decorative effect desired. The present invention differs in that two separate tubes each equipped with an interchangeable nozzle are employed, filled with different materials so that when the two tubes are squeezed simultaneously, two closely adjacent ribbons are discharged simultaneously.